Thalico
by Punky1308
Summary: This is a ThaliaxNico love story! YAY! WOOHOO! Please, give your critique. This is my first Fan Fiction story and I would like to improve as a writer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Suprise!

THALIA'S POV

Today..I was not looking forward to it. You'd think after seven years of being a tree, I'd love my birthday. But, I don't. My 17th birthday. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I should be 23 years old. I could be done with puberty. Wouldn't that be nice. I got up out of bed and looked at the clock. 6:30 am. I never got up this early in the morning because I'm one of those people who sleep until noon on the weekends. Technically, I'm still 16 because I am a Hunter of Artemis but, of course, my friends are throwing me a huge party "in my honor" as they put it. I went over to the backpack in the corner of my silvery tent and pulled out a black "Green Day" shirt and some skinny jeans. I shoved my foot in my favorite converse and dug a little deeper into my backpack. I found my old comb and dragged it through my hair until all the knots were gone. I didn't bother putting on my silver circlet because Lady Artemis declared today was our day off due to the party.

"This should be soooo fun" I muttered sarcastically to myself.

I put on my old silver charm bracelet and slung my backpack on my shoulder. I heard some whispers and shushing outside my tent. I heard Pheobe giggle and someone else shushed her again.

"Whatever it is you're planning, stop it." I shouted from the inside of my tent.

Silence. Great. Its a "suprise" pre-party. Ugh.. can't I just be immortal?

I braced myself and walked outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh great...

As I walked outside, I saw a huge banner that said "Happy 17th/23rd Birthday!" .

"Where did you get a sign like that?" I asked.

"That's not the point! Happy Birthday!" said Pheobe

"I'm immortal now. I stopped aging a while ago." I replied.

I looked around and saw a table with breakfast essentials. Plates, forks, knives, spoons, pancakes, waffles, and a huge pitcher filled with orange juice.

Artemis walked up to me and hugged me "My loyal Luetienant Thalia...Happy Twenty-Third Birthday..or Seventeenth Birthday" she said lovingly.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." I replied.

"Are you hungry?" Artemis asked.

"No, m'lady" I said. I lied. I was starving but, I was worried sick about what they would do for my actual party.

Pheobe jumped up and down. "Yay! Let's go to the party! Annabeth built a monument in your honor!".

Our newest Hunter, Stella, elbowed her. "That was a secret! You ruined it!" she said sharply.

"Oops! Sorry!" Pheobe replied.

Oh great. A monument? Really Annabeth? Geez, I wonder what else I would get today.

"Lets get this over with." I said sluggishly.

We put away camp and walked a couple of miles until we reached Half-Blood Hill. I stared at the pine tree and went into some sort of trance. Artemis shook me out of it.

"What is it, Thalia?" she asked. For a virgin goddess, she was very motherly.

"Nothing..it's just that..the pine tree is kind of sentimental to me. It's a love- hate relationship." I told her.

"Well, we shall party to our hearts content tonight. Happy Birthday Thalia".

We walked into the camp and I was greeted by a bunch of familiar faces. Even one face I wasn't expecting..another creature I have a love-hate relationship with...

Nico De Angelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Romance Is Brewing

We locked gazes for a minute and then Annabeth came up to me and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday! I made you something!" she said excitedly.

"A monument?" I said. I know I disappointed her but, I didn't want to play the guessing game. Not today.

"How'd you know?" she asked with a sad tone in her voice.

"Pheobe" I said, as if that explained everything.

"Oh. Well, you go mingle. I'm going to strangle Pheobe." said Annabeth. She walked over to Pheobe giving her her best evil eye.

I probably should've stopped Annabeth but, all she was going to do was yell at Pheobe. That's when he approached me.

"Happy Birthday. I got you a present." he said in his deep, depressing voice.

"Not another monument, is it?" I said with a laugh.

Nico laughed "It may not be as extravagant as a monument but...uh...we Big Three demigods have to stick together, right?".

"I guess so. So what's the present?" I asked. I have to admit I was curious.

Nico handed me a small box wrapped with black wrapping paper and a silver bow. I opened it up and saw small, blue, lightning-shaped earrings.

"Nico! I love them! I'm going to put them on right now. " I said as I took out my skull earrings and put on my new ones. I hugged him and thanked him again for the earrings.

"No problem, Pinecone Face. Are you and the Hunters staying for the night?" he said. I swear to Zeus my face turned as red as a rose when he called me Pinecone Face.

"Yes. Probably a couple of days. I'm going to sleep in the Zeus Cabin. I wanna be alone." I responded. I probably shouldn't have told him where I was going to be sleeping. Whatever.

"Cool. I'll see you around."

"Okay. Later".

I walked away and I saw Chiron.

"It is dangerous for demigods from the Big Three to interact...romantically." he said.

"Chiron...I'm the Luetianant for the Hunters of Artemis. Our interactions aren't romantic" I replied. I was very irritated with this nosy centaur. He was like a mentor to me but, sometimes he was annoying.

"Be careful. Happy Birthday." said Chiron. He handed me a long package with red wrapping paper. I opened it up and it was a long, silver bow with my name engraved on it in greek. I hugged the old centaur and thanked him.

Around nine o clock, I slipped out from the raging party and headed towards my old cabin. I was tired but, I only went back to the cabin because I knew he would be waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Expected Visit

Nico's POV

As she walked in, there was a cold gust of wind that made her hair blow all around her face. She was very beautiful but, she was a Hunter. I was sitting at the base of the Zeus Statue. It was pretty creepy. It was about 30 feet tall. I understood why she slept in an alcove in the wall.

"Hey. How's it going, Pinecone Face?" I said. Is that all I had? Gods, I'm an idiot.

"I'm fine. I'm really tired but, I guess we could stay up for a little bit and talk." she replied.

Cool...she wants to talk. That's good. Now for the present.

"I have another present for you. Seeing as how you do come to camp pretty often..I knocked down a wall and put in a bed." I said, trying to play it cool. Gods, I'm lame.

"Nico! That's really sweet. How'd you do that?" she responded

"Annabeth helped me. She didn't want me to 'ruin the wonderful architecture'". I tried to do my best 'Annabeth' impression. It must've been pretty good because we both laughed. I showed her the new queen sized bed and she really liked it. We sat down on it and talked for awhile.

"Nico...how old are you?" she asked.

"15 years of age. Why?" I replied.

"Just asking..so, I here you just kind of..pop in and out of camp sometimes. Where do you go?" she asked. Gods...did she know about Camp Jupiter?

"Umm...I shadow travel and visit the Underworld sometimes...other times I go...other places." I said trying to not reveal anything.

"Cool...I..." . That was all she said before she drifted off to sleep in my arms. I put her in bed and realized how tired I was. I laid there with my arm around her and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kicked Out

Thalia's POV

When I woke up, someone's arm was around me. I sprang out of the bed and summoned my bow, already aimed at the intruder. It was Nico.

"Woah! No need to do that! You fell asleep last night...I didn't want people to see me walk out of your cabin..so I stayed." he said with fear in his voice.

I made my bow disappear and put a knife against his throat.

"Do you realize your actions could get me kicked out of the Hunt? Gods, you could have SHADOW TRAVELED out! You are such an idiot!" I screamed. My words hit him like daggers...which ironically, I had against his throat. My daggers went back up my sleeve.

"GET OUT! NOW!" I screamed. To be honest..I didn't want him to leave. But, I couldn't risk my position in the Hunt. As he left, he set something on the foot of the statue. I don't know what it was but I picked it up and threw it to the top of the statue and let it stay there.

Pheobe called me in for a Hunter meeting at Cabin 8.

As I walked in, everyone was staring. Lady Artemis approached me with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Leutienant Thalia Grace..I have recieved word from Apollo that romance is intertwined with your destiny so your father is making me dismember you from the Hunt." said Artemis.

"What? Lady Artemis..no. You are my family. You can't leave me." I said. Now I was in tears.

"Unfortunately, we have to. I will not have you, our any of my Huntresses face the wrath of Zeus if I don't relieve you from your duty. Please, hand over your weapons." she replied.

"Lady Artemis..I'm sorry" I responded.

"It is not your fault. The Fates chose your path. You may keep your enhanced skill in the use of a bow. You will need it. Please use Chiron's bow. Now, you will have to hand over your circlet." she said.

I handed over the circlet and Artemis awarded it to Pheobe.I hugged all the Hunters good bye and then hugged Artemis. After that, I ran towards Cabin 13 with fury boiling up inside me.


	6. Chapter 6: AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ

**A/N: What do you think Thalia should do to Nico as part of her fury? PM me for what you think should happen!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nico's POV

I was listening to music when Thalia kicked down my door..._literally._

"Hey! Thalia why-" I tried to say.

"YOU! THANKS TO YOUR LITTLE ANTICS, I GOT KICKED OUT OF THE HUNT!" she screamed.

She came at me with her knife and held it against my throat.

"How dare you?!" she screamed. Once again, her words hit me like knives.

"What..Did Artemis say?" I managed to choke out. She slipped her knives back into her sleeves but then judo-flipped me and pinned me to the floor.

"She said that Apollo had a prophecy. That my fate was intertwined with yours and that romance was involved! This is all your fault! I hate you!" she said, trying to hold back tears.

"It's my fault for getting you kicked out of some stupid club?" I said. I wished I hadn't.

She dug her elbow a little deeper into my spine and I heard a sickening CRACK. I screamed in agony.

"IT WASN'T SOME STUPID CLUB! IT WAS THE ONLY PLACE WHERE I FELT LIKE I HAD A REAL FAMILY, YOU IDIOT!". Now, she was in tears and stormed out, leaving me with a broken spine and an ache in my heart.

Thalia's POV

I don't care anymore. I pushed the big, bronze doors open and slammed them shut. I used 2000 volts of electricity to melt them and seal them shut. I ripped off my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and kicked it under the bed..._the bed!_ I was fine with sleeping in the wall! If it wasn't for his STUPID present, none of this would have happened. I zapped the bed and burnt it to a crisp. I put on my Green Day shirt and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I had on my Aegis bracelet, my collapsible mase canister (which is actually a spear), and when I put Chiron's bow on my back, I realized it could turn into a hair tie. I put that on my wrist with my bracelet and broke a hole in the wall of the cabin and ran outside the borders of camp.

"I'm done with this place. First Luke...now Nico" I muttered to myself. "no one will ever toy with my feelings EVER again.".

And with that, I was off.

**A/N Sorry this was kind of short. I'll be putting up a lot more later today.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nico's POV

AGHH! My spine was broken, without a doubt. But, I didn't care. I looked out my window and saw Thalia escape. I needed to go after her but, first I needed to find my ambrosia. I broke a small piece and ate it. My spine was healing and that was good enough for me. I grabbed my aviator jacket and sword then ran off after her.

I had a feeling she was already gone. I couldn't get very far with my spine still healing. I took huge risk and had another small nibble of ambrosia and immediatley was completely healed. Where did she go? I ran outside the barrier and started booking it down the side of the hill.

Thalia's POV

I hope I broke his stupid spine. THIS is why I don't look forward to birthdays. I spent most of them either on the run or as a tree. I wandered along the road until I was in the city. I went into a store and was about to buy something when I realized that I didn't know whether or not I had any mortal money. I opened up my backpack and pulled out a fat wad of cash. This is all I had but, it was sufficient enough. Most likely around $500. I grabbed some eyeliner, a pop-up tent, a roll-up sleeping bag, a pocket knife and a new backpack. I went up to the cashier and he eyed me suspiciously.

"A pocket knife?" he said. His nametag said "Clark".

"Clark..I'm 17. Last I checked, I can buy this if I want to. I'm stocking up for a camping trip." I said, putting as much attitude in my voice as possible.

"Okay. Well, have fun." he said, handing me my new backpack with all my new stuff in it. I went into the unisex restroom and put my old supplies into my new backpack. I applied my eyeliner and discarded my old backpack. I walked out the store and walked down the street.

Nico's POV

I shadow traveled all the way to the city. I had a feeling she might've picked up some supplies so I went into every store and asked the clerk if they had seen a girl with a Green Day shirt and spiky black hair. Finally, I walked into one store and went to the bathroom. I saw her old backpack in the trash can. I ran out and asked the clerk when a girl with spiky black hair was here and he said:

"She literally just walked out the door. Why?" he asked

"She's...important to me...she kind of ran away. You don't need to call the cops or anything." I said.

"Wait...she's _not_ going on a camping trip?" he said, obviously confused.

I had no idea what he was talking about so I said she was. Us half bloods didn't need any trouble with mortal police.

I thanked the guy and ran outside until I saw her about to walk down a dark alley. I tackled her and, once again, she pulled a knife on me. Only this time, it was a brand new pocket knife.

"What in the Zeus do you think you're doing?" she screamed.

I got up and dusted my jeans off.

"I'm sorry! But, it's not entirely my fault! The Fates did this to us!" I explained.

She stared at me for awhile, contemplating on whether or not she would forgive me.

"Leave me alone." she said after a few minutes of silence. She stormed off down the alley and climbed up the fire escape onto the roof. That's when she let out a blood curdling scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

NICO'S POV

I grabbed my sword and ran up the fire escape. By the time I got there, The monster had already grabbed Thalia and was jumping across roof tops. Wait...no...flying. I looked a little closer and realized it was a greasy, black bird. I looked up at the sky and saw that there was barely enough light to cast a shadow. I shadow traveled and caught up with the bird and Thalia. It dove down from the roof top and landed in a tall sequoia tree. _It's nest...the bird is taking Thalia to its nest._ I jump off the roof of the building and twisted my ankle. I realized I forgot my nectar and ambrosia. I started cursing at myself for being so stupid. I tried to ignore the pain as I ran. _Shoot...the nest is on the top branch...maybe I can shadow travel..._ It was a crazy idea but, I was crazy for Thalia. I tried to shadow travel to the top of the tree. To my surprise, it worked. I was a few branches lower than I hoped for but, it was enough. I climbed into the nest and was face-to-face with a giant flying death bird.

"Hey bird! You so ugly, your babies will try and fly out the nest just to get away from you!" I screamed. I gave Thalia a signal to try and free herself while I distract the bird. I hoped she got the message. Otherwise, we will both be bird food.

THALIA'S POV

The bird had covered me in broken eggshells then coded it in some sticky substance, as if it thought I were its baby and it didn't want me to be born yet. I could imagine the mother bird saying _Come on...you are still mama's little birdie. Get back in the egg or I will eat you! _There was barely enough room but I managed to open the mase canister and have the spear break through the shell. _My spear...it can break through!_ I started poking holes in the top of my shell. I tapped my spear and it shrank back to the mase canister. I pried open the shell and tapped my bracelet. I had my shield, Aegis. I opened my canister once again and attacked the bird from behind. After a few stabs, the greasy bird was reduced to a pile of golden dust. I scattered the remains all across the nest and climbed down the tree. Without acknowledging Nico. I was still _really_ irked at him even though he just saved my life. I heard him shout from the top of the nest.

"I just saved your life and you aren't even going to say thank you?".

"This was nothing. I've already suffered so much it wouldn't have mattered if I died." I said to him. I wasn't even going to look at him. I was focused on the branches of the tree.

"It would've mattered to me!" he screamed.

I stopped climbing down. I looked up at him and said "Really?". I didn't believe him. If he cared about me, he wouldn't have slept in my bed. Heck, he wouldn't have stayed in my cabin that long if he cared. So what if people saw him? He could've shadow traveled anyway. I was so deep in thought, I forgot I was having a conversation. I managed to hear the end of what he said. Which was: "-the bright side, you can date me. That is me asking you out.".

I was stunned. I was feeling so many emotions that I couldn't even begin to list them all. But one emotion stood out from the rest that would determine my answer and decide my fate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

NICO'S POV

I was waiting impatiently for Thalia's answer. I was looking down at her from the nest as she was clinging to the branches.

"Nico...I.. My answer is-" she said but was interrupted by a bunch of squawking baby birds. I looked behind me and saw that the eggs had hatched and they didn't look to happy to see their mother's ashes.

"CLIMB DOWN! GO, GO, GO!" I screamed I started climbing down as fast as I could and Thalia did the same. By the time she got to the bottom, she started running like crazy. _Gods, she's cute...Snap out of it!_ I started running after her, wildly slashing at birds as they flew around my head.

I started running a little faster to catch up with Thalia, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into an alley.

"What are you doing?! They are going to catch up with us!" she said, whisper-screaming.

"Have you ever shadow traveled?" I asked quickly. I could hear squawking about 15 feet from us.

"No" she responded, she obviously picked up on my plan because she squeezed my hand and shut her eyes. As we were shadow traveling, she opened her eyes and saw the curls of smoke and shadows all around us.

"Nico...this is beautiful...in a creepy kind of way." she said

"I see this all the time. We can go anywhere you want but...we are already headed to Half-Blood Hill" .

"That's where we need to go...I think they've noticed us disappearing. You...not so much because you leave from time to time but, I'm not supposed to leave because it's to dangerous." she explained.

The curls of smoke disappeared and she dashed up the hill.

"WAIT! WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER!?" I shouted.

From the top of the hill, she stopped and shouted "You'll have to wait until dinner!" she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"That's so Thalia! Always leaving people without answers!" I said, smiling.

"Sorry!" she said as she walked inside the camp borders.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was around 4:30. _Great...dinner's at 7:00._ I trudged up the hill with my sword dragging behind me. I was going to have a loooonnngg day.


	11. Chapter 11

NICO'S POV

I waited in my cabin for 2 hours, waiting and watching as the minutes on the clock ticked by ever so slowly.

4:30...4:45...5:00...5:15...5:30...5:45...

I thought to myself, _I might as well do something to make the time go by._

I went outside and did some sword practice on a dummy. After what seemed like FOREVER, I checked my watch. 5:56.

_Are you kidding? It's only been 11 minutes?!_

I went over to the strawberry fields and chatted with the Demeter and Dionysus kids for a bit. I checked my watch again. _6:10...not bad._

I headed back over to my cabin and noticed something at the Zeus Cabin. I could see Thalia's shadow through the only window. Of course, it had a thick, white curtain over it. What was she doing?

I realized a group of Hermes and Ares kids had been staring at me because I was practically falling out my window staring intently.

"What are doing, Death Boy?" shouted Clarisse.

"None of your business, Troll Girl!" I shouted back. Not a very good comeback but, whatever.

"Staring at the Zeus kid? Does someone have a crushy-wushy?" said Travis.

"No. I saw something in the woods behind the cabin. Maybe it was a hell hound I summoned to _kill Ares and Hermes kids!" _I said. Clarisse rolled her eyes and walked away. Her posse followed her.

I looked at the other cabins and saw people inside getting ready to get in a line for dinner.

I grunted. We went in order of cabin number. Zeus going first, then Poseidon, then Demeter...I was usually one of the last to even go to the Mess Hall. I saw Thalia and Percy walk out of their cabins, talking and laughing. I saw a bunch of the kids I talked to earlier from the Demeter cabin go. I sat down and looked at pictures in a magazine and was finished right before cabin 12 left. I walked out after them, scanning the crowd for Thalia. She had gotten her food and was scraping a chunk of steak into the fire. I saw her whisper "For Zeus." and something else I couldn't make out.

After about 10 minutes, I got my food and sent some burnt offerings to Hades.

"For Hades...please let her say yes." I pleaded.

I sat down and started eating. I looked up from my barbeque chicken and saw Thalia motioning for me to come and sit with her. I looked at Chiron (who watching us...weird) and he nodded his head, giving me approval to move.

I walked over there with my tray and sat down.

"What's up, Death Boy?" she said. She looked beautiful wearing a simple, black V-neck and gray short-shorts.

"Uh...nothing. So...what's your answer?" I said.

"Umm..." she replied.

THALIA'S POV

My heart was pounding, my palms were so sweaty I thought my fork might slip out my hand and clatter onto the floor.

"So...what's your answer?" he said. I was so nervous all I said was "Umm...".

_Great,_ I thought _I sound like and idiot._

"Nico...I...my answer is...well-" I was interrupted by Chiron, who was standing behind us.

"How are you two?" he said

"Fine." Nico and I said simultaneously.

"Good...very good. Thalia, remember, certain answers may change your fate." he said before trotting away.

"What? Okkaaayy..So.. what were you saying?" Nico said

"Nico...I'm not going to say anything." I said, as I grabbed his hand and held it under the table.

Nico smiled.


	12. Author's Note 2

I am so sorry for not writing in a while. I've been so busy with finishing school and family problems. But expect more stories this summer


End file.
